


Brotherly Love (Bullied!England X Popular!Reader)

by SilentWolf76



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Human Names, Injury, Other, school au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 03:53:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9105535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentWolf76/pseuds/SilentWolf76
Summary: The new kid gets lots of attention. and the new kid just so happens to be you. you're basically one of the most popular kids in school. so when you meet the most unpopular kid in school, you take pity on him and watch his daily, life, which is horrible, both at school and at home.





	

**Author's Note:**

> God, this was one of the first stories I ever wrote, and it was when I was going through a England phase.
> 
> Human Names:  
> Scotland - Allistor  
> Wales - Dylan  
> Ireland - Seamus (if anyone works out why I used this name then I'll be very proud of you~)
> 
> Anyway, enjoy (hopefully)!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia

You walked down the street with a happy look on your face. You’d just had an actually _good_ day at _school_ for once in your life. You’d moved to your new school a week ago, and you had attracted a _lot_ of attention. Heck, even the teachers loved you! You were smart, good-looking (that’s what people told you anyway) and nice to everyone you meet, unless you absolutely can’t stand them. There was this one boy, though. No-one liked him and he was always alone. The only time people ever went near him was to bully him. _Poor lad,_ you thought.

 

                 ~~~Time Skip~~~

 

You were surrounded by a group of drama queens (*cough cough* _cheerleaders_ *cough cough*) when you saw the bullied boy walking down the hallway. He had his book clutched to his chest and was looking around himself nervously. You felt pity for him. Why did they pick on him so much? He looked about the same age as you, with tousled blonde hair and pale skin. At least you hadn’t seen anyone bully him personally – you’d only heard stories your new friends had told you. Your (e/c) eyes pierced his emerald ones thoughtfully. Should you just ask him? But you never got the chance. Your cheerleader friends stepped in front of you protectively as the boy neared them. _I don’t even know his name,_ you thought guiltily, as your cheerleaders started shouting at him.

“Ugh, go away, you annoying brat!” One of your friends snapped at him.

“Yeah, no-one likes you!” another one piped up.

“Leave us alone!”

“Go away!”

“Don’t you _dare_ come near (y/n), or I swear to God I’ll-” the first cheerleader was stopped when you raised your hand as if to silence them. You walked towards the emerald-eyed boy, who was kneeling on the floor, tears threatening to spill, and raised his head with your hand. He looked rather shocked at this kind motion. Then he braced for the punch he thought you’d throw at him.

But it never came.

“What’s your name? I’m (y/n).” You asked with a warm smile on your face.

“A-Arthur. Y-you have a n-nice name.” He replied, stuttering a bit. But one of your male friends, on the rugby team, sprang into action as Arthur ‘looked at you for too long’. You remembered his name was Ludwig, or something. You had so many new friends, it was hard to keep track of all their names. _But I bet Arthur doesn’t have any friends,_ you thought sadly. Meanwhile, Ludwig grabbed the back of Arthur’s collar, picking him up so his legs were dangling off the floor, and threw the poor guy into some lockers. A cry of pain escaped Arthur’s lips as his body crashed against the lockers. _Is this what he has to go through? This is horrible!_ You thought, shocked.

Arthur, meanwhile, was having trouble standing up. The lockers were hard, and he was already covered in bruises from other days at school. He looked at your expression of shock and horror. _It’s no different than any other day_ , he thought tiredly. _I’ve had worse._ But this time, the pain in his body and the screaming of his muscles was stopping him from getting on his feet. Gritting his teeth, Arthur forced himself to his feet. Swaying dangerously, he could only watch as Ludwig, one of his regular bullies, marched towards him with that ‘you’re dead mate’ look on his face. He forgot that you were not just any (y/n), you were _the_ (y/n); the new girl everyone loved. He sighed. The cheerleaders had given him a mouthful, but now stupid Ludwig was here to paint his body black and blue. If it was up to him, he wouldn’t even come to this hellhole, but his brothers forced him to come. Especially Allistor. If you disobeyed Allistor, you were in for it. Multiple times, Arthur had tried to tell his brothers about the bullying. But they never wanted to hear it.

Everyone hated him.

He was completely alone in this horrible world.

Arthur was dragged out of his thoughts when a right hook to his face sent him sprawling on the floor. This time Arthur’s body couldn’t get him to his feet. Sighing, he stayed on the floor, playing dead in a pathetic attempt to get his bullies to leave him alone. But it didn’t work. Ludwig, along with Ivan now, another rugby player, started to toss Arthur like a ragdoll to each other. They threw him roughly, and caught him even worse. Sometimes, they didn’t even bother catching him, just let him crash to the ground.

You watched Ludwig’s and Ivan’s little game in horror. When they’d grown bored of this, they dropped Arthur, or more, threw him on the floor and walked off laughing.

“Come on, (y/n), let’s get away from that worthless waste of space.” The first cheerleader, whose name you remembered was (f/n), said, forcefully starting to drag you away from Arthur’s limp body. He was unconscious. He needed help. You were nice to _everyone -_ that was just your thing. So you stood up to (f/n).

“Hang on, (f/n), let me get him to the nurses office.” You said. Everyone in the hall froze before bursting into laughter.

“That’s funny, (y/n). Didn’t you know? The nurse banned that brat from going to her after seeing him way too much in there for her liking.” (F/n) replied.

“But what about Arthur? We can’t just leave him!” you argued.

“Just drop it, (y/n).” you looked behind you to see Alfred, a really good soccer player, looking at Arthur with… concern? Was that concern in his light blue eyes? Everyone in the hallway started to leave, but Alfred stayed. You stayed as well, watching Alfred curiously. Then he checked to see if the coast was clear, before collecting Arthur’s stuff and placing it next to the unconscious boy. Then Alfred sat on the floor, cross-legged, and started _stroking_ Arthur’s blonde hair.

“Alfred? What are you doing?” you asked cautiously, afraid you might have ruined the moment. He glanced up at you before lowering his gaze to the floor, near Arthur. “I don’t like what they do to him.” he mumbled.

“Really?” you didn’t expect this. Alfred, who usually doesn’t care much about anyone, was worrying about _Arthur_ , of all people? The most unpopular person in the school? You sat down next to Alfred and started stroking Arthur’s hair too. You couldn’t help it. It was so _soft_. At first, Alfred knocked your hand away, protective of Arthur, before realising you meant no harm and letting you touch his hair. Then Arthur began to stir. You panicked a bit, wondering what would happen if he saw two people stroking his _hair_ , of all things, while he was _unconscious_ but when his eyes slowly opened, he didn’t look too surprised.

“Alfred, do you do this often?” you asked aloud by accident.

He looked at you for a while, as if wondering whether to tell you or not, before saying, “Yeah. Everytime he passes out and there’s no-one around.”

“How long has this been going on for?” you directed the question at Arthur, concern filling your eyes.

“Few…years…” he mumbled tiredly, struggling for breath. “At least…day’s…nearly over…” he was interrupted by a short coughing fit.

“Try not to talk, Arthur. I’ll get you home, okay?” Alfred said, before turning to you. “(Y/n), are you coming?” you nodded, standing up. Alfred did the same, carrying Arthur bridal-style because he still couldn’t stand on his own two feet.

 

                       ~~~Time Skip~~~

 

When you and Alfred got to Arthur’s house, you knocked on the door. It was answered shortly after by one of Arthur’s brothers. “What d’ya want Alfred?” he asked gruffly, before sighing as he saw Arthur in Alfred’s arms. “Happened again, huh? You better come in, then But Allistor won’t be pleased.” He stepped aside and let them go in. “Hang on. I haven’t seen you before. Who are you?” he asked, pointing at you. You introduced yourself. “Hmm. I’m Dylan.” Then he closed the door, walked over to the staircase and shouted up, “Allistor! Seamus! Come down!” shortly after, a red-headed man and a ginger man walked downstairs, and entered the lounge, where Alfred had put on Arthur, on the couch.

“Honestly, little bro, you’re a nightmare.” The red-head sighed, shaking his head. “I’m gonna go get some whisky.” He walked off, into the kitchen. Dylan followed him. You sat politely in a velvet red armchair, watching Arthur (not in a creepy way).

The last brother, the ginger, looked at you. “Don’t mind Allistor and Dylan. They’re always like that. I’m Seamus, by the way.” Then he went to get a wet cloth for the cuts and scratches. You were confused for a minute. Where was Arthur’s parents? Did he just live with his brothers?

When Seamus returned, he also brought a bottle of antiseptic. He started work on Arthur’s battered body, and when he’d done, Arthur relaxed a bit. But then Allistor and Dylan walked back in, after downing a bottle of whisky each.

“So, little bro, why were yer falling out of trees?” Allistor slurred.

“I didn’t fall out of any trees. I keep telling you, I’m being bul-” Arthur started.

“Don’t be ridiculous.” Allistor snapped “If you’re gonna keep to that same old boring excuse then I’m going upstairs.” He raised his eyebrow, waiting for a reply.

There was a pause, before Arthur said quietly, “It’s not an excuse.”

Sighing loudly, Allistor trudged upstairs, followed by Dylan, who was shaking his head, as if he was disappointed in Arthur. You were quite shocked by this exchange. _This is Arthur’s life away from school? It’s not much better than at school! His brothers just don’t care! Well,_ you looked at Seamus, _at least he cares._

Suddenly, Seamus wrapped Arthur in a hug as you heard weeping sounds. Was Arthur crying?

“It’s okay, Arthur.” Seamus whispered in his upset brother’s ear.

“It’s not fair! No-one cares about me!” Arthur whimpered as Seamus broke the hug and grasped Arthur’s shoulders firmly. “Yes they do, Arthur Kirkland. Alfred does, as does (y/n) and me. If we didn’t, you’d still be unconscious in the school hallway.” Seamus said sternly.

“You don’t _care_ about me, you only take _pity_ on me.” Arthur snarled, and tried to get up but winced as his body could still not support him. You, who had stayed out of the conversation, walked over to Arthur and hugged him yourself, Seamus removing his hands from Arthur’s shoulder.

“Tomorrow, I’m gonna give Ludwig and Ivan a piece of my mind. And (f/n) and her petty gang of drama queens *cough cough* cheerleaders *cough cough*.” You promised him. The corners of his mouth twitched upwards at your fake coughing.

“I wouldn’t advise that, (y/n).” Alfred shook his head sadly. “Not only would it ruin your popularity, but it would only make the situation with Arthur and them worse.”

“But there’s got to be _something_ we can do!” you argued stubbornly.

“Well…” No-one noticed Arthur’s ‘well’ until he coughed loudly (not on purpose though). All eyes turned on him with concern at his coughing, but it subsided shortly and he started, “Allistor and Dylan are quite tough. You could always ask them to go to school and give the guys there a piece of our minds. Problem is, they don’t believe me and they would never do something like _that_ for _me_.”

Seamus bit his lip and turned his head away. You knew he was hiding something. You elbowed him and raised an eyebrow. He couldn’t handle your ‘elbow and eyebrow’ move, and sighed in defeat. “We do have…conversations once you’ve gone to school, Arthur.” Seamus began. Everyone looked at him now. “They do believe your story, you know. They just don’t _want_ to believe it. After all, who would? Our little brother is suffering. None of us want that, Sometimes we even have to restrain Allistor from marching to your school and knocking that (Ludwig, was it?)’s lights out! They do worry about you, you know. They’re just too stubborn to admit it.”

“Hang on.” Arthur caught everyone’s attention. “What if Allistor threatened them? No wait- he wouldn’t. He’d just tell me to sort out my own problems if I asked him.” He looked down.

“Oi, ‘ave a little more faith in ya brother!” Allistor walked downstairs, followed by Dylan. “We were listening to the entire thing. Of course I’ll ‘elp ya. I’ve been wanting to ‘talk’ to these bullies of yours for a while now. Heh heh. First, take yer shirt off. I wanna see the damage.”

“But what about (y/n)? She’s a gir-” Arthur started.

“I don’t mind!” You blurted out a little too quickly. Blushing, you said, “What? This is serious! Go on, Arthur.”

“Okaaay…” he frowned at you before taking his shirt off. You gasped with both shock and awe. His torso was covered in black and blue bruises, some fresh and some old. There were also some brown, green and yellow ones dotted about. There were cuts and scratches decorating his front, but most of them were on his back. Despite all this damage, you could make out faint muscles and a couple of abs. _He’d been hiding slight muscles under his shirt?! Heck, he could’ve fought back! Then again, he is rather short…_ You were blushing from your thoughts, and saw Allistor tracing some scratches. Then he whistled low. “That’s a lot of bruises, bro.” Then he cracked his knuckles threateningly. “Come on, let’s go to your school and beat the living cr-”

“Allistor.” Dylan tapped his shoulder.

“What?”

“It’s 6:00.”

“And?”

“PM.”

“So?”

“Do I have to spell it out for you?! The school is SHUT now!” Dylan yelled. Allistor’s mouth formed an ‘o’ shape as he finally got it. Sighing, Dylan said, “I’m going to sleep. After all, can’t be tired when we’re kicking school kids’ asses tomorrow!” God that sounded terrible when you say it out loud.

 

                 ~~~Time Skip~~~

 

You were nervous when you walked to school with Alfred, Arthur, Allistor, Dylan and Seamus the next day. You and Alfred had stayed at Arthur’s, deciding it would be easier than going home. Plus it had been raining.

You all walked in the school doors and you were immediately whisked away by your worried cheerleader gang. You ignored them and started walking down the hall after Arthur (who could walk now obviously) and his brothers, closely followed by the cheerleaders. You still ignored them. Ludwig and Ivan found Arthur and Alfred, not noticing the three tall men behind them (are they blind or something?).

“Alfred! Where you been, da? Go on, we can handle the little brat.” Ivan ordered. Alfred looked behind him, and Seamus mouthed the words, ‘we can handle this ourselves’. Nodding, Alfred walked away, brushing past Ivan and Ludwig.

“So, _Arthur_ ,” Ludwig sneered his name, “where were you yesterday?” He fake-gasped, covering his mouth dramatically. “Did you miss the rest of school? Do a runner? Or just be a little coward?” he went to punch Arthur in the face, but a strong arm reached out from behind him and stopped his fist short.

“Now that’s not very _nice_ , Ludwig. First insulting, then trying to _punch_ my little brother in the _face_?” Allistor said in a total badass way, but with a terrifying aura around him that would put Ivan’s to shame.

“Wha-? Who are you? Wait- ‘little brother’? You’re this runt’s brother? Guess it’ll be twice as fun!” Ludwig used his other hand to aim a hook at Allistor’s face. Dylan then caught the fist, and together they flipped Ludwig onto his back, on the floor. Seamus, not very fond of violence, held Arthur close to him as Ivan tried to help his friend. But Allistor and Dylan had completely lost it (just blame the whisky). Within a minute, they had very brutally knocked Ludwig and Ivan unconscious. Satisfied with their work, Allistor shouted at the top of his voice, “Anyone else?”

You had watched the entire thing and found it hilarious, to be honest. Your cheerleaders had run away screaming after Allistor had asked the last question. You were pretty scared as well. _Note to self, never make Allistor angry_ , you thought to yourself as you headed over to the brothers. Alfred walked over as well, congratulating Allistor and Dylan for their wonderful Kos. News spread quickly, and soon everyone had heard about the incident with the rugby players and the two brothers. Now everyone in the entire school knew not to mess with Arthur Kirkland ever again.


End file.
